Rayman Legends Adventures in Toy Story 2/Transcript
It was all silent and in the Gamma Quadrant in Sector 4. The stars were shining brightly across the cosmos. Suddenly, something bright and blue zoomed across the starry area and proceeded towards a planet. This wasn't a comet, nor was it any space object. It was a legendary space hero, a brave warrior, Star Command's most famous space ranger ever to travel across the galaxy; Buzz Lightyear. The legendary ranger flew towards the planet, like an asteroid entering the atmosphere, before opening up his wings and taking flight. Braving the misty clouds, flying fast like a falcon, he flew close the planet surface across the big canyons with floating rocks. Barrel-rolling and dodging every obstacle in his path, Buzz came to an open area that looked clear enough to land. He slowly descended to the ground, and retracted his wings. Upon landing, he looked at the scenery. It was silent....a little too silent......but Buzz could warn this was where he was intending to land. He opened his wrist communicator and reported his discovery. "Buzz Lightyear Mission Log; all signs indicate that this planet is the location of Zurg's fortress, but there appears to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere." After reporting this, Buzz noticed something on his body. It was a red dot. More and more red dots appeared all over him. Buzz suddenly realized that he was surrounded by millions of robots serving Buzz's arch nemesis; the evil Emperor Zurg. These machines activated their weapons and got ready to fire. Outnumbered, but not going down without a fight, Buzz jumped in a direction and fired his laser. This laser hit a shiny crystal formation. Upon getting heated up, the crystal fired Buzz's laser in many directions. These hit all the robots and they all exploded. These explosions sent Buzz flying. He landed a mile away from the impact, but swiftly got up to avoid getting hit by the falling pieces of metal. Buzz knew that this was more dangerous than he thought. But as he thought on how to reach his intended target, a mechanism appeared from underneath a rock and scanned the area. Upon seeing Buzz, this machine started buzzing and freaking out. Buzz swiftly got up and blasted this machine, destroying it, as well as silencing it. But Buzz suddenly felt something underneath him. The ground was starting to split apart. It was splitting apart in a Z formation. Buzz got himself on one of the ledges and watched the ground separate slowly. Thinking this could take him to his target, Buzz jumped into the dark underground below. With that said, the ground went back together, making it dark underneath. Buzz clicked his chest and he glowed in the dark. Buzz began exploring the dark base. But what he didn't know was that he was being watched. "Hahahahaha, come to me, my prey," a dark figure said as he turned a switch. The dark hallway suddenly lit up, stopping Buzz. Suddenly, a wall came down behind Buzz, attracted its sharp spikes and proceeded to attack Buzz. Buzz noticed this and ran. But this wall was much faster. Buzz frantically ran down the hall to escape, until eventually coming to an exit. Buzz jumped through the exit before the spikes could impale him in a dead end. Yet intact, Buzz got up and saw that he was in a big room with a bottomless pit. But he also spotted a battery on another platform. It said "Source or Zurg's Power," and it was floating in an electronic mechanism on the other side of a bridge with floating circles. Buzz slowly walked towards the edge and slowly jumped from circle to the next. He jumped very carefully until the circles suddenly plummeted to the pit. Buzz fell as well, taken completely by surprise. But Buzz wasn't pleased. He turned on his anti-gravity belt and he stopped falling. A few circles were caught in the anti-gravity field with him as he flew up to the platform. "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!!" Buzz flew up to the platform, deactivated his belt and approached the battery. But as he tried grasping it, he noticed that it wasn't solid. It was all holographic and not an actual object. The battery suddenly disappeared as Buzz realized that it was a trap. Behind Buzz, a dark purple cyborg robot with horns appeared. He had a powerful ion blaster in his right hand. This was the evil Emperor Zurg in the flesh, and he was ready for a confrontation. "Then we meet again Buzz Lightyear for the last time," he said. "Not today, Zurg," replied Buzz. Zurg lifted his blaster and opened fire on Buzz. Thinking fast, Buzz used one of the bridge circles to shield himself from Zurg's powerful lasers. But this wasn't doing much for him other than protect himself. The lasers were really powerful and he was forced backwards. Buzz sent a little of Zurg's lasers back at him, but missed. Buzz threw a circle and it hit Zurg's face. Buzz jumped up, did a somersault above the firing Zurg, and landed behind him. But as he was about to fire a laser on him, Zurg swiftly turned around and unleashed a full charged blast on Buzz. This in turn disintegrated Buzz from the wasteup. The remaining half of Buzz plopped to the ground as Zurg laughed manically in victory.